<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood in the Bend by castiel_lawrence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942767">Blood in the Bend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence'>castiel_lawrence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Castiel Whump (Supernatural), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Leviathan Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Godstiel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a nightmare about his past actions. Dean is there to help.</p><p>I missed Cas on this week's episode and I know for some reason we all love to suffer, so here's this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood in the Bend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Blood. Everywhere. <br/>It soaks his clothes. It seeps from his mouth and drips down his chin.<br/>Castiel is in that body somewhere, screaming for a handle on his own movements.<br/>They take more than They give. They always do.<br/>Humankind is splintering in the Leviathan’s grasp, but it doesn’t snap quite yet. There is too much time for blood in the bend.<br/>Castiel fights when he can, but the new him takes over too easily. He is stronger than the fallen seraph, and they both know it. Castiel claws at the walls of this prison he built around himself, and the mortar barely even chips. <br/>So he sinks.<br/>Blood flows from over the top of the walls like a waterfall, reminding him of all the death and destruction aided by his hands. The forefront of his mind laughs, and his mouth laughs with it, but inside, Castiel is weeping.<br/>He chokes on the blood as he drowns. </i>
</p><p>“Cas. Cas, wake up.”</p><p>Cas feels himself start awake, his back disconnecting from the mattress sharply in a flurry of panic and fear. He is wild and afraid, and sweat slides down his face, mixing with silent tears on the way down. Castiel feels the blood dripping as his tears fall, and he screams, too afraid to open his eyes, too afraid to let Dean see the blood.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, Cas, it’s alright, you’re safe.” He recognizes the vague presence of Dean, and it’s enough to bring him back to the present reality for the time being. </p><p> Castiel raises a hand to his cheek, wipes under his right eye, and looks down at his hand. The liquid is clear. No more blood.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean says soft and low, and Cas jumps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>He snaps his head towards Dean and sees the intrinsic concern in his eyes. Dean is usually there. The nightmares have been worse lately, and Dean reasoned it would be better to keep an eye on Cas at night. He was sitting comfortably on the bed next to Cas, waiting for Cas to settle a bit. </p><p>Dean reaches out a hand and Cas takes it eagerly. Cas usually liked to initiate touch after nightmares, at least since the time he’d accidentally struck Dean for shaking him awake after a particularly violent memory. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his hand tightly, trying to slow his breathing like he knew Dean would tell him to do. </p><p>“I was-” Cas started, the words exiting his mouth in broken speech. He shuddered and continued in a long, panicked string of words. “I was trapped in my own body. The Leviathans had me. My own foolishness, my own hubris-”</p><p>“Cas, no, it wasn’t your fault, angel…” </p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You were tricked. That’s not your fault. You’re safe now.”</p><p>“I was a fool.”</p><p>“I don’t hold anything against you,” Dean said matter-of-factly, reaching his arm around Cas to pull him closer. He ran a hand over his angel’s back reassuringly, and Cas melted into Dean’s chest. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Cas nodded. “It’s okay.”</p><p>And for the time here in the bend, just before the world snapped him in two, he could convince himself that it was true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys! i just wanted to say i hope you're having a great day/night and you're taking care of yourselves. drink water and do something nice for yourself, dean winchester would want you to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>